warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird That Rides the Wind/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |rogue=Bird That Rides the Wind |loner=Bird That Rides the Wind |cave-guard=Bird That Rides the Wind |elder=Bird That Rides the Wind |mother=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moonrise, ''Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon, Tawnypelt's Clan |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bird That Rides the Wind, more commonly known as Bird, is a gray-brown tabby she-cat. Bird That Rides the Wind, or Bird, is an elder in the Tribe of Rushing Water, formerly a cave-guard who served under Stoneteller. She was born to an unnamed she-cat, and her mother was Stoneteller’s littermate. When a mountain lion named Sharptooth began terrorizing the Tribe, Stoneteller, under the guidance of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, sent six Tribe cats to kill the beast. However, three died trying, and only Bird, Talon, and Rock survived. They lived in exile in the mountains, unable to return to the Tribe having not killed Sharptooth. They were discovered by Brambleclaw and the rest of the traveling cats, who brought them back to the Tribe with a plan to kill Sharptooth. The plan succeeded, and Bird, Talon, and Rock were accepted back into the Tribe. Bird eventually retired and became an elder. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :When the the six journeying Clan cats, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw come across the cave that Bird, Talon, and Rock are sheltering in, Talon confronts the unknown cats, with Bird and Rock behind him, both flexing their claws. As Talon invites the Clan cats to sit and talk, Bird and Rock take positions to guard the entrance as they settled on each side of it. :Introducing Bird and Rock with a flick of the tail, Talon reveals that Bird, along with Rock and him, are ordered by Stoneteller, the Tribe's Healer, to kill the powerful mountain lion, Sharptooth, who had taken the lives of many cats from the Tribe. Stoneteller says they could not return without Sharptooth's pelt. However, they failed, running away from the Tribe and finding shelter in caves along the mountains living there ever since. When Brambleclaw mentions that the Tribe hasn't told them about their attempt to slay Sharptooth, Bird comments in a grim manner that the Tribe may be ashamed. :Once Stormfur decides to go back and fulfill the Tribe's prophecy, Bird and Rock, sitting next to each other, listen into the debate that unfolds about whether they should or should not go back to the Tribe. :Later, after Talon explains the plan to Stoneteller and races out of the cave, Bird and Rock follows him on his heels. Moments later, Talon, Bird, and Rock rush back into the cave. Bird gasps that Sharptooth is already near the cave. Dawn :When Stoneteller is tending to Tallstar, he glances over his shoulder and tells Bird to bring strengthening herbs for the cats. Bird nods and slips away in one of the tunnels. After a while, she comes back with a mouthful of herbs and lays them in front of Tallstar. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :When the Clan cats arrive in Tribe territory, Bird greets Brambleclaw asking if he remembers her. Brambleclaw recites her full name, and says that she was with Talon when they first met. She is impressed at him being able to remember her name and telling him that it's good to see him once again. She explains that Stoneteller had asked her to find him and his warriors to find a place to sleep in which she decides that they can spend the night in the cave guards' place while the apprentices can sleep with the to-bes. :Bird then takes the apprentices whom had traveled with the Clan cats, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw, to the back of a cave, announcing that these were the Tribe's to-bes. Breaking off from play-fighting, Pebble asks who the strange cats are, thinking they are prisoners, but Bird corrects her explaining that they aren't prisoners but rather guests that will be staying with them tonight. She tells them to look after them and find them somewhere to sleep. Screech asks if they have to take care of all four of them, but Bird says they'll be fine for one night and then, with a friendly nod, returns to where she left Brambleclaw and the others off. :When Stoneteller announces that the Tribe will adopt a few Clan ways to fight the invaders, Bird waits with Talon, Gray, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather to go on patrol. Taking off, Bird spots an eagle, mentioning that they'll have to keep an eye on it. As Brambleclaw states that they need to patrol the full border once a day, Bird looks startled, reasoning that they can't possibly go all the way around in a single day because it took so long. Moments later, an intruder appears and Bird, along with Gray, take up positions in order to keep an eye out for any other intruders that may appear. As they retreat and Gray asks despondently the point of patrolling, Bird agrees that they ought to go back to the cave. Traveling further, the group is ambushed, where Bird is flung on her side with two tabby intruders raking their claws through her fur. With the help of Lionpaw knocking one of the persecutors off of Bird, Bird gets to her paws and exchanges an uneasy glance with Gray. Scratching scoring her side, Bird murmurs that she doesn't think the Tribe will ever get their home back to themselves. :Once the news gets around that the intruders have been informed about the borders, Bird, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, confirms if they know the purpose the borders serve and inquires if the intruders will leave the Tribe alone now. :When Stoneteller announces that the Tribe will adopt a few Clan ways to fight the invaders, she cautiously says that it might not be enough for them to survive against them. When Pebble and Screech start a fight, Bird breaks it up before leaving. :When the Tribe votes on whether to fight or to flee, Bird votes to flee, after a very short hesitation, along with Gray. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :After watching the to-bes and kits play, Stoneteller heads back towards his tunnel, when Bird approaches him, requesting that she speak with him. Stoneteller glares at her reminding her that he has said all he has to say, adding that she already knew that. Bird doesn't reply but rather patiently stands waiting until he allowed her to come with him, but he warns her that she ought not to expect any different answers than she's heard before. :Once inside another, smaller cave, Stoneteller turns to Bird prompting her to speak. Bird reminds him that they've spoken about it before and that he, himself, knows that he should have chosen his successor a long time ago. Stoneteller snorts reasoning that there's still time, but Bird retorts he ought not blow it off like that since she knows that her mother was his littermate and reminds Stoneteller that she knows exactly how old he is. Bird explains that he was chosen from the litter by the previous Healer as a kit but he can't expect to stay alive forever. Bird continues saying that sooner or later, he will have to go to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and he must choose the next Stoneteller. Stoneteller inquired why in rebuttal making Bird flinch at the harshness in his voice. :When Stoneteller continues inquiring why he ought to choose another Stoneteller so that the Tribe can continue living their lives in uncaring stones, Bird, quivering with shock, replies that the mountains are their home and that they have earned to right to live in the mountains a multitude of times like when they fought off the trespassers, then asking how Stoneteller could even think of betraying their ancestors by not preserving where they began. With a flash of something in Stoneteller's eyes that warned Bird that not everything had been said aloud, Stoneteller promises Bird that he will look for signs. Bird touches Stoneteller on the shoulder with the tip of her tail, whispering a thank you and good luck, and pads quietly out of the cave. :Later, after a busy day when the Clan cats come, Talon wishes Bird a good night and Bird does the same wishing him good dreams. :About to go hunting, Brook mentions that Talon and Bird will look after the kits as Jayfeather hears the slow, soft paw steps of the two elders. As Talon introduces the game the kits are going to play while their parents are gone hunting, Bird interjects that it's not as easy as just pouncing on it but instead they have to creep up on the crow across a patch of stones and should they make a noise with one of the stones, the crow will fly away making them lose the game. :When Stoneteller dies, Bird walks up and stands by his body and gives him a farewell, saying that he may hunt endlessly among the stars with the cats who watched over them. As she steps back from his body, a silence fell as a new Healer is chosen. When Crag is named the next Teller of the Pointed Stones, Bird walks forward and greets the new Stoneteller wishing him that the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch over him and send him their wisdom. Bird then heads down the cliff jumping down from rock to rock as Talon takes her place acknowledging the new Stoneteller. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :Tawnypelt spots Bird with the other elders and comments how the Clans cause trouble for themselves by dividing into separate groups. When Shadowkit screams for everyone to leave the cave, Stoneteller explains the young kit has had a vision of danger and Bird questions why a Clan cat would have a vision of the Tribe. Nonetheless, Bird is ushered out of the cave with the rest of the Tribe. She stares in horror at the large tree coming down the river and is stunned when Shadowkit's plan works. Trivia Mistakes *She has also been called Bird Who Rides the Wind and Bird That Sings at Dusk. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages